


Further Consideration

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Ryoma has come to talk to Xander about his retainer's behavior.





	Further Consideration

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, July 21/A length of time to be still and think.

Xander blinked and stared at Ryoma for a long moment before glancing over to where Laslow sat beside the wall of Xander's makeshift quarters, legs folded beneath him, eyes closed. Laslow was definitely awake, though, and quite likely paying very close attention to both princes.

"He's not meditating. He's being punished," Xander corrected. "And I suspect you know why."

"That is the reason I came, yes," Ryoma said slowly. "Hinoka came to me quite distraught after reporting to you. She feared that she overreacted to your retainer's blunt line of questioning."

"Oh?"

"Upon further consideration, she would like that tea."


End file.
